


a successful friendship

by Yilena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Seer, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilena/pseuds/Yilena
Summary: After leaving for university, Marinette clumsily becomes friends with benefits with her best friend. Adrien's funny, can sometimes predict what's coming, but he's never realised that she's been in love with him for years. AU.(a succubus and a seer try living together.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	a successful friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sergaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergaku/gifts).



> sergaku, i am your secret santa for this year!! boy, do i hope you were serious about wanting mature/explicit as your preferred rating. 
> 
> i'm torn between tagging this as porn without plot or slow burn because the plot is literally just these two idiots fucking and getting their feelings sorted out. the supernatural elements are only there for jokes, so please don't look too seriously into them!! i wanted to do something fun and simple instead of going into lore and drama since i wasn't sure what you really liked.
> 
> hope this isn't too disappointing!!! i had a lot of fun with it.

_Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir © Thomas Astruc_

“You look tired,” Adrien said from the stove. “Why don't you get some more sleep? I can wake you up before I go to class later.”

“I feel terrible after naps,” Marinette replied, trudging in and stretching her arms above her head. “Morning. How long have you been up?”

“A while,” he answered, gesturing to where he'd set out a mug for her beside the kettle that had steam coming out of it. “Are you sure? You really do look bad.”

Sleepily, she made a drink. “You're so good for my confidence.”

“You need someone to tell you the truth,” he replied, glancing at her with a smile that showed his dimples. “You finish your assignment?”

“Yeah, around three,” she responded, sitting down at the island counter that they had as their only table. “I kept waking up after that, so I think I'm cursed.”

Their apartment was cramped. The living room and kitchen were shoved into one without room for a dining table, the space given up for two bedrooms and a singular bathroom to share. It was better than the options for dormitories nearby.

Marinette had no problem jumping at the chance to live elsewhere when her parents were paying her share of the rent.

Adrien's were, too.

It was because of that that they could focus on their university assignments instead of working to try and make enough money to get by.

“You're cursed with being pretty,” he said, setting down a plate in front of her before getting his own food and drink. “Want me to wake you up with a kiss? You'll really be sleeping beauty that way.”

She pulled a face. “I'm not kissing you.”

Adrien sat down to her right. “You kiss me all the time.”

She corrected, “I kiss your cheek.”

He beamed. “And my forehead.”

“That's when you're sick!”

“And you tuck me in,” Adrien added on, dramatically resting his cheek in his palm, his elbow propped up on the counter. “Kissing you is the least I can do, right?”

“I don't need a kiss,” she denied, putting down her cutlery in favour of putting her hand on top of his. “This is enough.”

“But you can't eat this way,” he mused.

“I can't if you're kissing me,” she rebutted.

He pouted.

Marinette squinted. “That doesn't make you look kissable at all.”

He gasped. “It doesn't?”

“You're an idiot,” she fondly told him, scooting her stool closer so she could lean in and rest her head on his shoulder. “Can I stay like this for a bit?”

“Want me to take my shirt off?” he offered, brushing her hair away from her face. “It'll give you that zap you really need.”

She closed her eyes. “I'm okay.”

“If you're sure,” Adrien replied, touching the top of her cheek. “You've got some killer bags right now.”

She had to point out, “That's my mascara.”

“Under that,” he insisted. “I'm not that much of an idiot, I swear.”

She made a non-committal noise at that.

It was sense for them to live together.

Marinette had always wanted to leave their little village to experience something more than the limited shops that the high-street had to offer. There was only so much charm that came from the majority of the residents knowing her, especially when a good chunk of them were involved in their community.

Adrien always supported her.

When it came up that she wanted to study somewhere else instead of doing classes online, he'd jumped at the chance to go with her, going as far as to beg both of their parents to trust them.

It took a lot of convincing.

Marinette had cried a lot every time the answer was no.

They were hours away from home; detached and in an unfamiliar place that didn't feel any more welcoming with the months that passed, but when they were alone in their flat, she was happy. Adrien's presence was always welcome.

He was a constant that she never wanted to lose.

There was the added bonus that he'd grown up to be attractive, which wasn't good for the one-sided crush that had blossomed when she'd hit her teenage years.

However oblivious he was, he wasn't helping her get over it.

It was even worse now that they were alone.

“What if we have sex?” Adrien asked.

Marinette stared at him.

“What?” he questioned, touching his face. “I haven't got food on me, have I?”

“ _Sex_?” she demanded, pointing her fork at him. “Why would I do that with you?”

“Why not?” he countered. “It's a win-win situation. You've been feeling sluggish lately, right?”

She narrowed her eyes. “And what would you get out of this?”

“Losing my virginity?” he joked. “And yours. It'll be the ultimate form of our friendship. You'll never have another best friend like me.”

Marinette scowled, pushing her plate away. “I don't like you.”

“Did thinking about my dick make you lose your appetite?” he questioned with a pout. “That's mean. You haven't even seen it yet.”

She pulled a face. “I've seen it already.”

“Not since I've grown up!” he protested, jumping to his feet. “I'm not the same little kid any more, okay—”

“I don't want to see your dick!” she exclaimed, panicked as he reached for his waistband. Marinette ran around to him, taking his hands into hers to stop him. “What are you _doing_?”

He wasn't embarrassed. “You'll have to see it if we're having sex.”

She spluttered, “I haven't agreed to it yet!”

“Yet,” he repeated, latching onto that word with a wide smile as she let go of his hands. “So, you're considering it.”

“You're ridiculous,” she accused.

“Ridiculously considerate,” Adrien corrected, striking a pose and going as far as to brush his hair away from his forehead. “I'm the one caring about your dry skin.”

“What?” she questioned, touching her face. And when she noticed that he was right, she sighed. “You could give me a hug instead.”

“But we found out it's so much better without clothes—”

She yelled, “So take your shirt off!”

“Marinette,” Adrien said with a gasp, placing his hands over his chest. “Do I mean so little to you? I deserve to be wooed first.”

He couldn't be serious.

They had barely any boundaries any more; from growing up together, sharing beds at sleepovers, and even baths when they were younger, there was no concept of personal space between them. Adrien stuck to her side like glue all of the time, not ashamed even in a new setting to hold her hand for a sense of comfort.

Because that's what she was to him—something familiar in a strange place, someone that accepted him for all his faults.

He didn't realise that he'd made her heart pound for years when he'd walk around shirtless after a shower, or that his wet hair curling up at the ends as it dried had her expression softening every time she saw it.

Adrien was oblivious to all that.

“And I don't?” she asked. “You just asked to have sex with me!”

“No,” he denied. “I said _what if_.”

“That's literally asking,” she retorted.

“It's not,” Adrien shot back. “It was purely hypothetical.”

“Hypothetical?” she mocked, wildly gesturing between them. “And what about you trying to show me your dick? Was that hypothetical as well?”

He sniffed. “Maybe.”

“What about this?” Marinette lifted her shirt up, taking it off at all once and throwing it to the side. “Is there anything what if about this?”

Adrien didn't say anything.

He was staring at her with wide eyes instead, mouth open with no words escaping, and what she did caught up to her when she saw the reaction his body had.

“Adrien!” she squawked, putting her arms over her breasts and taking a step away, not able to tear her eyes away from his crotch.

That had never been because of her before.

There had been awkward moments after sleepovers when he'd be flustered and be shy when they spoke afterwards, but it had never been because of her own actions.

It was hard to believe.

And when he spoke, his voice seemed almost breathless. “Why aren't you wearing a bra?”

“I'm in my pyjamas,” she awkwardly replied, very aware that she'd stripped in front of him without thinking it through properly. “Why would I wear one to bed? That's uncomfortable.”

“I... see,” he said slowly, not tearing his eyes away.

“Can you—” Marinette gestured to his lower half with a pointed look.

“Oh.” Adrien shifted on the spot, visibly struggling for words before he came out with, “Do you—do you mean take it off or—”

Warmth rushed to her face. “What?”

He blurted, “I don't know what you want.”

She exclaimed, “I'm asking you to cover your erection!”

He put a hand over it.

Marinette hadn't been so embarrassed in a long time. It was worse than when he'd accidentally walked into the bathroom while she was showering the other week, all because there was no lock on the door.

His ears were red. “You should get your shirt.”

“I—yes,” she stuttered, flustered as she looked to see that she'd thrown it on the floor by the sofa. “I'll do that.”

And as she wandered over to get it, keeping her arms on her chest to cover her breasts, she was aware that he was watching her. It wasn't hard to swap over to only using one arm when she leaned down to get the fabric.

Adrien's arms wrapped around her waist when she'd straightened up.

She made a choked noise. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you,” he replied, stating the obvious.

Her retort got stuck in her throat when she felt him pressed against her bare back.

His hands weren't anywhere near her skin, though. They were around her shorts on her waist, only some of his arms touching her, and she sucked in a breath when he rested his head against hers.

She could feel his erection still.

“Marinette,” he started, talking ever-so-softly. “Aren't you going to hug me back?”

He'd _never—_

It felt like she was still asleep or trapped in a daydream.

Her voice sounded high-pitched. “I haven't got my shirt on.”

He laughed. “I don't mind.”

“I mind!” And despite her words, Marinette quickly turned around and hugged him, hiding her nudity by making them be chest-to-chest, pressing her blushing face into his neck in hopes that he wouldn't notice it. “There, are you happy now?”

“Yeah,” he murmured. “A bit.”

Adrien held her close, nosing her hair before placing a kiss to the top of her head, and Marinette was aware of the pounding of her heart the whole time. This situation was a new one that she didn't know what to do with.

This wasn't—

He couldn't have been serious.

There were times where she questioned his sense of humour, but this was pushing it.

Again, she asked, “What are you doing?”

“Replenishing you,” Adrien replied matter-of-factly, as though they weren't wrapped in an awkward embrace in the middle of their flat. “And healing my soul in the process.”

She hid her smile against his shoulder. “Healing?”

“Touching you is therapy,” he remarked. “And I'm in need of a session.”

“Can you not call it a session?” she requested. “It makes me feel cheap.”

She could feel it as he laughed. “I'm paying handsomely for this!”

“Are you?”

“Yes, I'm the handsome one,” he quipped, adjusting his hold on her waist, making it so his fingertips went higher and brushed against her skin. “Don't you think so?”

She muttered, “I'm not complimenting you.”

“Why not?” Adrien asked, taking her not pulling away as encouragement. He touched her with more confidence then, spreading his hand flat against the small of her back, the other fiddling with the waistband of her shorts. “You've always told me how pretty I am before.”

“I'm the shirtless one right now,” she pointed out. “I deserve them.”

She didn't have to look up to know that he was smiling. “I can do that.”

Marinette was torn between feeling happy or not.

He brushed over her back, his hand starting from her shoulder blades before trailing down slowly, making her small stature seem so long from the amount of time it took him. Inch-by-inch, Adrien held her close, pressed against him in a way where when she shifted, she could still feel his erection.

She was baffled that he still had it.

There had been enough time for it to go, right?

She swallowed.

And Adrien—

Adrien's other hand went back down to her waist, resting there as he leaned in to whisper, “Your skin's really soft.”

“My—my _skin_?” she spluttered.

“And I'm soft for you,” he added on, nuzzling against her hair until she could feel his breath on her ear.

Marinette blurted, “No, you're not. I can feel you.”

Adrien's hold on her stiffened for a moment before he laughed. “Is that a problem?”

“A _problem_?” she repeated, finally lifting her head up to look at him, her arms still wrapped around him in a lazy embrace. “What do you think?”

“I think,” he started, eyes not straying away from her gaze. They were close enough for her to see the blond on the end of his eyelashes. “You're cute.”

She wetted her lips. “I'm cute?”

His gaze dropped down to her mouth, one hand coming up to touch her cheek. It was a familiar action, one that he'd done before when she wasn't feeling well, but the redness on her face was for an entirely different reason that day.

But this was Adrien—her unattainable crush who'd always had little to no boundaries. For him to hold her close like this had always been a daydream, one that she'd never had the courage to pursue. And yet, it seemed that she didn't need to do anything to make it happen.

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

He touched the corner of her mouth. “I've always thought you're cute.”

Him saying it when they were so close seemed like he meant it more than ever.

“You should tell me more,” she replied, not shying away from his gaze.

Adrien's smile showed his dimples. And as he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, he asked, “Should I?”

She took in a stuttered breath. “Yes.”

Their noses were brushing.

And he wasn't moving away. Adrien was staying there, close than ever, enough so that she could feel his breath against her skin. The embarrassment of her boldness was fading when she was faced with him still being aroused because of _her—_ a concept that she'd never quite grasped before.

“You're really cute,” he said ever-so-softly, bumping the end of his nose against hers. “I like looking at you. You're especially cute in the mornings when you're not awake yet.”

She had the sense to respond, “You wake me up.”

His smile reached his eyes. “I do?”

“You're loud,” she quietly told him. “And you bump into things because you forget to put the light on.”

He asked, “You wake up to laugh at me?”

“I always laugh at you,” Marinette said, smiling widely. “That's why we get along so well, right?”

“Are we getting along now?”

She swallowed. “What do you think?”

“I think,” he started, gaze leaving hers for a moment to glance down at her lips. “You look tired.”

“You're touching me already,” she pointed out, brushing her nose against his. “I'm getting it back.”

“I could help some more,” he said, having the gall to wink.

She struggled to come up with a response.

And when he noticed her reaction, his smile grew wider, starting to look somewhat smug. “What do you think?”

“I don't know,” she replied honestly, feeling a bit dizzy from how fast things had changed. It seemed like only minutes ago they'd been enjoying breakfast. “This—I don't know what you want.”

The last thing she expected was for him to ask, “Can I show you?”

She let out a shaky breath. “Okay.”

He kept his gaze on her as he leaned forward, getting rid of that last tiny bit of distance.

When she didn't pull away, he brushed his lips gently against hers, prompting her to close her eyes as she tried to focus on anything else than the pounding of her heart. There was a nervous fluttering there—confused by the sudden lack of personal space that included her without a shirt, and how he seemed to be so adamant that he wanted to be close to her.

With one hand cupping her cheek, the kiss was as soft as his touch. Marinette responded in kind, her actions as clumsy as his, and both of them let out a breathy laugh when their teeth momentarily clashed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to make it easier, tilting her head back for a better angle to make the height difference less awkward between them. It made her push her breasts further into his chest, only the fabric of his shirt keeping them apart.

The kiss lasted a while, skirting on the edge of still being innocent. And when they parted, Marinette was able to see the redness of his lips and the colour on his cheeks that was entirely her doing, and the knowledge that it was because of her had her pulse becoming more prominent elsewhere.

She shifted on the spot.

He kissed her again.

She put up no resistance, not even when it was more insistent than before. With every passing moment, she gained more confidence, his erection jutting against her stomach a reminder that she'd already been doing something right before they'd even started to kiss. It was because of _her_ that he was sticking close with his fingers tangled in her hair—

His tongue clumsily brushed against hers.

Marinette didn't pull away.

His hands went back to his waist, holding her close so they were chest-to-chest, and it was her squirming that prompted her hands to drop and smooth over her backside.

She was very aware that she wasn't wearing underwear underneath.

And from how he cupped her, he had to have noticed.

It was only when her phone started ringing that they stopped kissing. With his arms still wrapped around her, she leaned back enough to see his face, the pulse between her legs prominent as ever as he smiled at her softly, the redness of his lips making the expression feel even more special than normal.

Marinette's face felt hot. “I should get that.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, clearing his throat. “You should.”

She picked up her shirt, holding it against her chest as she ran to her bedroom.

It was a one time thing, surely.

Adrien was being considerate, proving that he was her closest friend in new ways. It wasn't something she would've let any of their other friends do back home, let alone dream of it being more than a fantasy with him.

He'd always been so unobtainable, the shiny best friend that she cherished and felt a sense of joy for choosing to spend time with her instead of dating anyone.

He was nice.

She wasn't going to expect too much.

When she wandered back out—with her shirt on that time—Adrien was making another hot drink with both of their mugs ready on the counter.

He smiled and said, “I think I know why I needed something now.”

She blinked. “Eh?”

He reached into the pocket of his pyjama bottoms to bring out a little tin of lip balm, happily offering for her to use some.

She could never reject him.

-x-

It wasn't a one time thing.

Somehow, they kissed a lot.

Marinette didn't know what was going on.

It only happened when they were at home. Whether it was in the mornings when she was drowsy, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in for support, or after classes where she was more up for conversation, only for him to lean over and cut her off mid-sentence with an air of confidence that she didn't realise that he'd have.

Adrien knew that she wouldn't say no to him.

And he—

He kept kissing her, leaning in and gauging her reaction at first, checking that she wasn't going to reject him. She never pushed him away, never voiced her complaints about the situation, and all she did was give back everything she was given.

They kept their clothes on.

Neither of them said anything about it.

She was never the one to initiate it.

The nervous fluttering of her heart decreased with every kiss. And as they grew more confident, stumbling less and less and becoming accustomed to what the other liked, she didn't know what to do with the knowledge that he liked it when she pulled his hair.

Marinette buried her face in her pillow, overwhelmed.

She'd always been prepared for the time that he'd eventually get a significant other and that she'd have to be okay with him kissing someone—but it being her had never been a viable option.

Yet with the weeks of stolen kisses, maybe it was.

Adrien wasn't getting anything in return for it. What they were doing was more than hugging and holding hands to top her up as they'd done in the past, yet he seemed perfectly happy to be doing it. If anything, he seemed eager to kiss her, never missing an opportunity to simply kiss her chastely before he had to run off to class.

Marinette felt like she was being spoiled.

Her parents called weekly to check up on her.

It was understandable that they'd be worried when she was so far away. Adrien constantly took the phone from her to speak, assuring them that he was keeping her in good condition.

When that was said with an added wink, her buried her face in her hands to try and hide her blush.

He ended the call, attempting to pry her hands away. “What are you hiding for?”

“You're too much,” she mumbled.

“I'm a good boy,” he proudly told her. “That's, like, my official title. And they're going to order us dinner tonight to show their appreciation. I said to get your favourite, so don't you think I should get something in return for that?”

She spread her fingers to glare through them. “What?”

“Your gratitude?” he proposed.

She sighed. “Thank you.”

“That didn't sound very sincere,” Adrien remarked, succeeding in taking her hands away from her face, only to take them into his own, putting his fingers through hers. “Say it with more feeling, please.”

Marinette huffed. “No.”

“ _Ungrateful_!”

“You're the one that promised them that you'd keep me healthy!” she exclaimed.

“Because I care about you,” he replied without missing a beat, squeezing her hands gently. “And I like being with you. I'm not losing anything by being here.”

She didn't get as flustered by his closeness, but that didn't mean that her feelings for him had changed.

It was quiet as she asked, “Don't you think... this is weird?”

“Weird?” Adrien questioned. “Us? We've always been weird.”

“I mean.” Marinette cleared her throat, tilting her head to gesture down to their intertwined hands. “You don't do this with everyone, right?”

“I want to do this with you,” he replied, bringing one hand up to press a kiss to her knuckles. “This is normal for us, isn't it? I don't care what anyone else says.”

She blurted, “What if you like someone?”

Adrien snorted. “I'll never like anyone more than you.”

She wasn't sure what her expression was in response to that. However, it seemed to be answer enough for him as he leaned in, kissing her cheek before looking her in the eyes with one of those smiles that she never saw him give to anyone else.

“I don't need the energy right now,” she pointed out. “I'm—I'm topped up. And I slept properly last night, so...”

“It's for me,” he stated.

She squinted. “I'm the succubus here, not you.”

“It's for my heart,” he proclaimed, lifting up her hand and placing it over his chest. “I get healed from being close to you, remember? I need my daily dose to be happy.”

Marinette swallowed. “We've been together all day.”

“I'm greedy,” he replied.

“You're silly,” she accused, fondness clear in her voice. “I know you feel responsible, but this is—you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm okay with being a little tired, Adrien. I've done it before.”

“You need this,” he reminded her.

“I need skin-to-skin contact,” she corrected, taking her hand back from his chest while he was still holding the other. “Just holding my hand for a while is good enough.”

He beamed. “Not for me.”

She pointed out, “We never did this before.”

Adrien didn't look away. “Are you saying you hate it?”

“No,” she replied, opening her mouth to say more before she shut it, uncertain. There was only so much that she could tell him—to spill everything would only make their relationship awkward. “But this—this isn't a thing friends do.”

“Says who?” he asked, adjusting his grip on her hand. “We're the ones that decide that.”

“I think that's called being friends with benefits, actually,” she said.

Adrien laughed. “Is that what you want us to be?”

She wetted her lips. “I don't know.”

“Don't think about it, then,” he suggested, leaning in and making his intent clear. “You always overthink things.”

Adrien kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, the way they were sitting side-by-side apparently not good enough for him as he tugged her up during their kiss, encouraging her to sit on his lap.

That was new.

Marinette placed her knees on either side of him, shifting closer so they were chest-to-chest, that familiar thrill going through her when she realised she could feel his erection again. He didn't seem that embarrassed by it, never shifting his hips away when they kissed, yet that didn't mean that she ever did anything with it.

The most they'd done was kiss while sitting down.

It had never strayed to their bedrooms, no matter how normal it was becoming between them. The lap was a new addition, so close that she could feel him pressed against her and the fabric of his trousers against her bare skin underneath her skirt that had bunched up.

She leaned into him, being the one to deepen the kiss in a way that was slowly becoming languid and less rushed when tongues were involved as of late, and fidgeted in his lap, brushing up against his crotch in the process.

Adrien moaned.

She was spurred on by that, repeating the action.

And his hands that had originally been on her hips dipped down, touching her thighs before trailing up underneath her skirt, smoothing over her backside before tracing the edge of her underwear along one cheek. He followed it around her hip until it went to her front, approaching another territory that was unknown.

She took in a sharp breath.

Except—

Adrien didn't go further.

His hands went back to her backside, kneading and smoothing over her skin as they kissed.

The last moment retreat had dashed her hopes when her underwear was already growing damp.

He didn't stop kissing her, though.

Marinette shifted, rolling her hips and rubbing against him to see whether that was off-limits as well.

He let out an appreciative noise again. And while he didn't push her away, he wasn't returning the action.

She did it again.

Adrien kissed her more desperately.

It wasn't a rejection.

Perhaps—he was waiting for her to do it? The boundaries weren't clear between them when they were doing something new. She was happy to accept anything that he was giving her—including him being the one to initiate the kisses—but his consent was important.

It was like when she hadn't pushed him away before they kissed; they weren't verbalising it, but testing the waters to see what the other liked.

Marinette liked him.

It was with a surge of confidence that she reached back to take one of his hands, prying it off of her backside to bring it around to the front of her underwear, rocking against him in hopes that he'd understand.

He froze.

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, wide-eyed.

Marinette's face felt hot. “No?”

He licked his lips. “Do you—do you _want_ that?”

It was embarrassing looking at him.

She buried her face between his neck and shoulder, able to smell the fabric softener on his shirt as she said, “What do you think?”

He took in a stuttered breath.

She closed her eyes, feeling like she'd made a mistake.

At least, that was until his ran his fingertips against her underwear, trailing underneath where the fabric had grown wet. She made an embarrassing noise from the small amount of friction it created, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to hide her expression.

As he rubbed, she let out a loud breath, the pulse between her legs more prominent than ever. Adrien hooked his finger around the edge to pull the fabric to the side instead of dipping in from the top, going straight for her clit and starting to brush against it.

Marinette let out a muffled moan.

Adrien didn't comment on how wet she was.

A finger ran across her arousal, wetting it before he pressed a finger into her slowly, his thumb tracing idle patterns into her clit still. When his finger was fully in, she shifted, trying to encourage him to move.

She could feel it as he let out the breath he'd been holding.

He pulled out almost completely before thrusting his finger back in, his ragged breathing matching hers. Marinette didn't try to hide her moans when another finger was added on, moving her hips to meet him, her face feeling hotter than ever from the pleasure she was receiving.

And the fact that it was him doing it made it so much better. It wasn't some late night fantasy of wondering what he'd feel like pressed against her—

She knew that now.

He pressed another kiss to her hair.

It was that show of affection, something that was reserved only for her, that had her moving. Marinette sat upright, pressing her lips to his once more before she let her hands fall down between them, starting to undo his belt.

Rather than try and stop her, he slid his tongue across her lower lip.

The kiss deepened as she undid his trousers.

It was warm.

Although it was a stupid thought, the heat in her hand after she'd gone beneath the waistband of his underwear was grounding. She wrapped her hand around the base of his arousal, not looking down to actually see it when she was so focused on kissing, and started to move, clumsily trying to return the pleasure that she was feeling.

And from the noises that escaped him, she wasn't doing a bad job.

When she was close, she broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his shoulder, breathless and on the edge of being overwhelmed. The jerks of her hand had no consistent rhythm, becoming even more stuttered as the pleasure was building up.

Slumping against him as she climaxed, Adrien pressed a kiss into her hair.

Her breathing was fast.

His matched.

Marinette adjusted her grip on his arousal, grasping more of the base, intent on seeing it through to the end. It was spur of the moment as she started to kiss his neck, encouraged by the noises that left him.

Curiously, she bit him.

He moaned louder.

She was absolutely going to fantasise about that for weeks to come.

And when he finished, leaning his head back against the sofa with his eyes closed, breathing heavily, she was the one to kiss his cheek.

His shirt had already gotten splattered, so she wiped her hand on it.

He let out a breathy laugh. “Hey.”

“It's yours,” she retorted, pointedly repeating the action. “Have it back.”

“You can have this, then,” he said, rubbing his hand against her skirt.

She pulled a face. “Now I've gotta do my washing again.”

His smile reached his eyes. “A worthwhile reason, don't you think?”

She was sure her face was still flushed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” he repeated, offended. “You're as inexperienced as me!”

“Why did you take that as me insulting you?” Marinette questioned, tapping the end of his nose. “It would've been better if I took my underwear off before. You know I hate doing my washing.”

He was looking into her eyes as he said, “I'll take it off for you next time.”

She stared.

He smiled.

It wasn't her that was asking for more.

There was no excuse that she'd stayed up the whole night and needed that kick of energy that coffee wouldn't be able to replicate, or that she was feeling sluggish because she hadn't slept properly. It was Adrien approaching her for all of it.

Her chest felt warm.

She settled with replying, “You better.”

He beamed.

-x-

That started to happen a lot, too.

Adrien liked her sitting in his lap when they kissed, that was clear. She had no complaints when he tugged her over to the sofa, starting off to gentle and delicate like they were skirting the lines of what they'd usually do all over again before it became more passionate.

He copied her and kissed her neck the next time, causing her to moan out in surprise when he bit down on the skin gently.

She tugged on his hair in retaliation.

Although they knew what the other liked, they didn't stray from that for a while. As with when the kissing started, it became somewhat familiar to reach into his underwear with the intent of making him moan.

Adrien didn't do anything more than finger her.

She didn't push for it.

It was already too much that he was looking at her in such a way.

Adrien was more aware of her.

Marinette started to notice it when she came out in her pyjamas in the morning. It was common place, something that he'd seen her in for years, yet when she'd turned around after reaching up into the cupboard to see where his eyes were focused, it managed to surprise her.

They'd always been the type to sit close while out with friends, to share food, and hug whenever they wanted, so that hadn't changed. Adrien was never too shy to hold her hand when he dragged her somewhere.

It was him looking at her when her attention was elsewhere that was new. And rather than be embarrassed by it, Adrien smiled with that same soft-looking expression that was reserved for only her and had made her stomach do flips for years.

The change in routine happened when they went back home for Christmas.

Suddenly, the morning kisses were gone. Adrien wasn't holding her close as she got over her drowsiness, he wasn't making breakfast for her when they both had time before classes, and she couldn't wander into his bedroom and demand attention when she was bored.

It hit her when she had a towel around her shoulders after showering that she missed him drying her hair with it. It was an excuse to sit between his legs, usually leading up to them kissing for a prolonged amount of time, rutting against each other like the inexperienced teenagers they were.

The distance was only a few streets.

Adrien text her constantly.

He woke her up one morning with the statement, “I've had a premonition.”

She sighed. “Is this really necessary?”

“It's going to snow.”

“Bitch, you don't know that,” she denied, rolling over and pressing her cheek against the pillow to get comfortable. “What'd you predict you need? Gloves?”

“That ice scraper thing you use for cars,” he mused. “That means it'll be cold, right? I'm hoping for snow.”

She snorted. “It's not going to snow. You're not a prophet.”

“You take that back, I'm amazing,” he demanded.

“Adrien,” she said with a sigh. “I love you, but it's not even light out.”

He didn't hesitate to reply, “I'm the light in your life.”

“That doesn't make me feel any better.”

It came out as a question as he replied, “I could come over?”

She swallowed. “My parents are here.”

“Marinette!” he exclaimed, laughing. “Where's your head going? Not that I mind, but—”

She groaned. “Forget I said that.”

“No,” he denied. “I like it. But—let's wait until we're alone, yeah?”

That came when her parents went out for a date a few days later. Marinette had shooed them away, saying that she'd invite Adrien over to spend some time with him, and they didn't suspect _anything_.

It was telling that Adrien had never been a problem for them, while other friends that had visited had meant that she'd had to keep her bedroom door open while they were over.

They didn't suspect a thing.

Marinette never thought she'd be sat on the kitchen counter with Adrien standing between her legs, thrusting two of his fingers inside of her. He was kissing her neck in that one spot that made her be louder, curling his fingers just right to make her squirm and try and move her hips to get more from him.

They'd chosen to be lazy and shove some frozen food in the oven for dinner.

She should've suspected something when he'd said he knew what to do during the time it took to cook.

The coolness of the counter felt nice against her thighs.

“I'm—” she started to say before he kissed her, going straight to slipping his tongue in in the way he knew she liked.

And when she shuddered, clenching around his fingers as she finished, Adrien used his free hand to cup her cheek, pressing one more chaste kiss to her lips.

She was breathing heavily.

His smile was lazy.

Adrien stopped her when she went to return the favour.

She frowned. “What?”

“It's fine,” he said.

She stared at his obvious erection.

“It'll go down,” he assured her, taking a step back. “This—I can't do that here.”

“But you can finger me in the kitchen?” she demanded, incredulous.

He was a bit flustered. “You don't have to say it like _that_.”

“No?” she asked, jumping down from the counter and awkwardly pulling her underwear up. It had been a good decision to wear a dress that day. “How else would you describe what you just did? Please, enlighten me.”

His ears were red. “I—”

“We've always been fair,” she blurted. And when his response was looking at her with wide eyes, she added on, “I mean, we've never just—did one of us? Like that. Yeah.”

He tilted his head. “Is that... a problem?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh,” he breathed, surprised. “I didn't think of it like that.”

“Well, now you can,” she said, taking a step forward to see whether he'd back away again. “You said this wasn't about energy before.”

He swallowed. “Yes, but—”

“We can go to my room,” she proposed. “You'll probably be more comfortable there, right?”

“Isn't it weird now it's just me?” he questioned, shifting on the spot.

Marinette grabbed onto his wrist, dragging him up the stairs and into her bedroom. He didn't protest to sitting down on the bed, welcomed her climbing onto his lap and kissing him in a way that was anything but gentle. She wasn't surprised when his hands slipped below her dress to touch her backside.

“Wait, wait,” he said, contradicting his words by kissing her chastely, though not encouraging for anything deeper. “Marinette—”

She huffed. “What?”

“Not that I'm not happy about this,” he started, hands smoothing over the exposed skin that her underwear didn't cover. “But are you sure?”

There wasn't a lot that made sense about him.

They'd never done more than exchange a playground kiss in primary school before, yet their friendship had taken a sexual turn when they'd finally been alone. She'd become more confident, that surge of pride from his reactions growing with every encounter, and she was sure that he felt the same.

“Why is now any different?” she asked.

“We're at your house!” he exclaimed.

Marinette squinted. “So? You made me come, like, five minutes ago.”

“That's besides the point,” he spluttered.

She rolled her hips, purposely pressing against his clothed erection.

Adrien made a choked noise. “Marinette!”

She smiled. “What?”

He tried to say again, “I really can't—”

She moved her hips again, grinding against him.

Of all the things she expected him to say, it wasn't, “I told your parents I wouldn't have sex with you!”

Marinette blinked. “What?”

“They—” Adrien ran a hand through his hair, making a frustrated noise. “I said I wouldn't. I promised that it wouldn't come to that if something... happened with you.”

“Happened with me,” she repeated with a scoff. “Right.”

“We don't know!” he exclaimed. “You're—you're super unknown, remember? There's barely anything about succubi left, so—”

With that, she felt entirely out of place. She couldn't ignore the dampness of her underwear, nor their compromising position.

Neither her parents were the same as her. With magic running through their veins, it was never predetermined what would happen when they reached sixteen. There was a small chance that she'd develop to be like one of her parents, yet when she'd grown weak after a few days without showing any powers, skinship was what made her recover.

That had been an embarrassing conversation.

She wasn't a sexual person like the internet would lead her to believe. All it was was that along with her normal human needs, she needed body contact. Holding hands was enough to get her through, though if she stayed up too late, she could use touching to make up for lost sleep.

When it was combined with a childhood friend that didn't get embarrassed about hugging, it was a handy power.

A lot better than his, at least.

She climbed off him, flopping down on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

“I feel really awkward here,” Adrien said, rolling over to face her, making it so their legs were tangled together. She didn't push away his arm when he rested it over her waist. “It's really hard to look in their faces and not remember what we're doing.”

She muttered, “Why is it any of their business?”

“Well, they're paying for our place,” he said.

“So are your parents,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but they didn't sign up to supply us a sex pad.”

She scrunched up her face. “Did you really have to say that?”

“I feel so guilty already,” Adrien blurted.

“You're the one that suggested we have sex in the first place,” she reminded him with a click of her tongue. “Or are you trying to forget that? This is all because of _your_ idea.”

“I could never forget that,” he replied, reaching out and cupping her cheek, tracing patterns into her skin with his thumb. “But this—we grew up here. It's weird. I feel like your stuffed toys are judging us.”

She snorted. “You're ridiculous.”

“What if your parents come home to me _moaning_?” he questioned, aghast. “That's my worst nightmare.”

She nuzzled into his hand. “But me moaning is fine?”

“You're more than fine,” he said. “Do you want me to apologise for that? You just—you looked so cute. How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?”

“You look cute,” Marinette replied, turning her head to bite his finger lightly.

He swallowed. “We shouldn't—”

“This was your idea,” she interrupted, slowly trailing her hand underneath his shirt, brushing her fingertips over his stomach before dipping lower. “You're not backing out now, are you? I didn't take you for a coward.”

He didn't push her away. “Marinette—”

She pushed him instead, making it so he was on his back. And before he could protest to her actions, she slid off the bed, getting between his legs and undoing his belt. He made a strangled noise as she tugged his trousers off, yanking his socks off in the process before throwing it all to the side.

“It's cold!” he complained, sitting up. “You could've left my socks on. I'm freezing.”

She beamed. “I'll warm you up.”

Adrien replied, “I'm feeling very threatened right now.”

She cupped him through his underwear. “Do you?”

“Very,” he said, a sort of breathless quality to his voice as he spread his legs, shifting closer to the edge to give her better access. There was nothing about his body language that indicated that he wanted her to stop. “You're unbelievable, do you know that?”

She reached into the waistband, wasting no time in wrapping her hand around the base of his arousal. “Shouldn't you be saying that after I make you come?”

He swallowed.

She looked up at him in wonder as she started to jerk him off.

It was one-sided, for once. Usually she was too preoccupied with his hands on her, normally the one to climax first from being distracted, and she'd never had the chance to actually observe his reactions more than hearing them.

Adrien shied away from her gaze at first, the flush on his cheeks spreading to his ears, and she felt that same thrill of realising that it was because of her.

He moaned, eyes closed as his mouth fell open, breaths coming out louder. The sight spurred her on more, encouraging her to grip him tighter, doing it in the way that made him squirm and look restless.

The feeling of desire was back and stirring in her stomach, pulse becoming prominent with every passing moment of seeing him like that.

And when he opened his eyes for a moment to look at her, looking so flushed with the colour on his cheeks, she felt breathless when he smiled.

Her hand stilled.

He tilted his head.

Marinette leaned forward, placing her hand back around the base as she opened her mouth, licking the tip.

He made a choked noise. “Marinette—”

Although her actions were awkward, he didn't push her off. Marinette glanced up to see his flushed face once more before she continued to lick, eventually taking a small amount of the head into her mouth, giving it an experimental suck.

He moaned.

It was confirmation enough that she wasn't doing a bad job.

Pulling back, she licked from the base to the tip before taking it into her mouth, making sure her tongue was somewhat out so she wouldn't have to worry about her teeth too much. She tried to take in as much as she could, breathing through her nose, finding it a little awkward at first.

It was his noises that assured her that she was doing fine.

Marinette bobbed her head, pulling back almost until the tip before sinking her mouth back down on it, getting a feel for the action. It became familiar after a few times, a rhythm building up as she had one hand on his thigh for support, while with the other she started to idly stroke the base where she couldn't reach with her mouth.

His moans became more breathless.

She tried to take more of him in, deciding to abandon that idea when she almost choked. And when she wasn't pushed away or asked if she was okay, it was clear that Adrien hadn't realised what she'd done since he was too preoccupied.

Her underwear was wetter by then.

She should've taken it off instead of only putting it back on to suffer.

Adrien's hand came to rest on her head, fingers tangling in her hair, and that small action shouldn't have made her as happy as it did. Her jaw was already started to hurt from having her mouth open so much, the carpet not doing much to cushion her knees, but she wasn't going to stop when he was clearly enjoying it.

Maybe she should've been forward with what she wanted first.

Adrien wasn't going to reject her, was he? He'd been the one to suggest that they do it in the first place.

He was more than happy to help her out, somehow. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know about her feelings for him.

“Marinette,” he said, inhaling sharply. “I'm—”

She pointedly kept going.

His grip on her hair tightened.

She regretted it when he finished and liquid flooded her mouth. Marinette paused, not knowing what to do while he shuddered, swallowing around him before being caught off-guard from the taste. And as she pulled back, she licked the tip to clean it, causing him to make a strangled sound before he fell back against the bed, clearly exhausted.

“You okay?” she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Am I okay?” he questioned, breathless. “That's—”

Ignoring the throbbing between her legs, she told him, “You taste terrible.”

“Hey!” he exclaimed, pushing himself up on his elbows to glare at her. It didn't have the intended effect when his face was flushed still. “Are you insulting me already?”

She beamed. “It's the truth.”

He stared.

“What?” she asked, a bit surprised that he wasn't snapping back at her.

“You're—” Adrien started, sitting up and reaching out to touch her cheek, using his thumb to move her upper lip up. “This is... new.”

She looked at him strangely. “What?”

He touched her tooth. “It's sharp.”

She moved back, pulling a face. “Again, what.”

“Your teeth,” he clarified, gesturing to his own with wide eyes. “Canines? Those ones? They look like fangs.”

She scoffed. “Right.”

“Seriously!” he insisted.

As if to prove a point, she ran her tongue over her teeth—

“What the fuck?” she exclaimed, touching them with her fingers, baffled that they seemed pointier than normal. It wasn't enough to pierce the skin, yet the change was noticeable with touch alone. “Since _when_?”

“You didn't have that earlier,” he said, holding her chin to inspect her teeth, seeming to be more intrigued than put off. “Is this a succubus thing?”

“I don't know, dude,” she replied, pressing her tongue against one tooth. If she hadn't had braces when she was younger, she was sure they would've been digging into her lip. “It's only the top ones, right?”

“Yeah,” Adrien confirmed, deciding it was a good time to give her a kiss. “They're kind of hot.”

“ _What_.”

“What?” he repeated, smiling widely. “You're, like, extra cute with them. I have no complaints.”

She deadpanned, “Shouldn't we be focusing on the fact that I have fangs instead of your sexual preferences?”

“I think I would've felt them on my dick,” he mused.

Her face felt hot. “Come on!”

“I'm being serious!” he insisted, taking her hands into his to haul her up, urging her to sit on his lap. “We need to figure this out. You definitely didn't have these when you gave me a blowjob.”

With her knees on either side of him, she had to ask, “Why are you still hard?”

He looked down. “Oh.”

“Oh?” she echoed. “That's all you have to say?”

“It shouldn't—” Adrien cleared his throat. “I was too focused on you, to be honest.”

“You just came,” she lamely said.

“I did,” he agreed, expression a bit shy as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I'm being cursed for defiling you in your childhood home, so ignore it.”

“...What.”

“I normally need a while,” he pointed out, bumping his nose against hers. “And I always feel really exhausted after. Not today, apparently. I'm telling you, this house is cursed.”

She snorted. “Cursed to give you stamina?”

He winked. “And you some sexy teeth.”

“Teeth can't be sexy,” she shot back.

“They're making me consider a career as a dentist,” he teased, running his thumb along her lip to press it against one of her canines. “I didn't think I was into that, but with you, I guess I am.”

She licked his thumb. “You're so weird.”

“Am I?” he asked, pushing his thumb in further until it was against her tongue.

She made eye contact as she sucked it.

His gaze dropped to her mouth.

She was familiar enough with his expression to know what his reaction was.

He took his hand back, blurting out, “The food!”

She blinked. “Eh?”

“The _food_ , Marinette!” he exclaimed.

She scrambled off of him, running down the stairs to check on it.

It was burnt.

-x-

The teeth had stayed for an hour.

They'd cooked something else to eat, trying to think how to explain what had happened for Marinette to suddenly have sharp canines. She'd stayed and stared into the mirror for a while, finding it hard to believe what she was seeing.

Thankfully, they retracted before her parents came home.

She didn't notice anything until Adrien pointed it out again.

They didn't do anything else sexual over the holiday.

Neither of them wanted to risk it and do it when others were in the home, regardless of whether it was at hers or his. For the rest of it, it was the wholesome holiday that it always was. Marinette found it hard to concentrate when their families met up for dinner together, not knowing what to do with the knowledge that she'd had Adrien moaning because of her the past few months.

It was worse that he kept looking at her, smiling when he got caught.

No one commented that he was acting differently, though.

Marinette was conscious of her every move, trying to act normal. And yet, Adrien was taking her hand in his, pulling her into hugs, and leaning on her when they were sat side-by-side, and no one said _anything_.

The closeness had a different meaning to it now.

She was aware of his hand on her thigh, the brushes of his hand against her when they were walking, and his breath on her skin when he leaned in to whisper.

It made her mind wander.

Nothing else happened outside of her imagination until they were back in their apartment.

She kissed him first.

Adrien responded just as desperately, tangling his hands in her hair.

She was trying to get out all the pent up frustration she'd felt from him being _right there_ and suddenly being cut off from the intimacies they shared daily. It went from her being overwhelmed and grateful for every little thing to shifting on her seat, pulse rocketing between her legs when he whispered into her ear and let his touch linger.

He breathed against her lips. “We're fair, right?”

“Yes?” she replied.

“Let me repay you for last time,” Adrien said.

It was easy to understand what he meant when he sunk to his knees in front of the sofa, putting his hands on her legs to spread them, pushing up her skirt so it bunched up at her waist. Marinette lifted herself up for him to pull her underwear off, equally as excited and nervous about the development.

It had been spur of the moment for her before, yet it was Adrien mentioning doing it to her as the first thing back in their flat.

She never said no to him.

Shifting closer to the edge, she was unsure whether she was supposed to embarrassed about him looking at her directly. He was familiar with touching her there, sure, and saw when she took her underwear off sometimes, but they'd yet to be fully naked in front of each other.

He'd never touched her breasts.

It made her wonder whether she had to touch his chest first for him to do that to her.

He pressed a kiss to her clit first.

She inhaled sharply.

Taking that as encouragement, he sucked gently, running his tongue along her before pulling back slightly, letting his breath touch where he'd licked. It made her shiver.

Marinette moaned in appreciation as he slipped a finger inside her.

Then, as he gently started to thrust it into her, he licked her clit once more, the sensations of it making her shift her hips, trying to get him to do more.

He used another finger.

Her moans grew louder.

It was the visual that was doing the most for her; to see him lowered down between her legs, expression mostly hidden other than above his nose, only for him to glance up every now and then to look at her face—

She was really turned on.

When he pulled his fingers out, she made a frustrated noise, only for him to slip his tongue in instead. She closed her eyes, nails pressing into the sofa where she was gripping onto the cushions, unaware that her thighs were shaking until he placed his hands on them.

It was him that encouraged her to put them over his shoulders. He leaned back, pressing kisses onto her inner thighs and making eye contact as he sucked, the sensitive patch of skin making her feel breathless.

There'd be a mark there later.

He didn't stop looking at her as he slipped his fingers back in, curling them just right to get her to moan.

Her breaths were coming fast, pulse relentless between her legs, and the smile that he showed her only aroused her further.

He trailed kisses down her thighs until reaching her clit again, his actions somewhat rougher than they were before. Marinette followed his lead, running her hand through his hair, feeling the softness of it as he swapped his position, his thumb on her clit instead as he thrust his tongue inside her.

She closed her eyes, rolling her hips, trying to get more friction.

And when she was close, she didn't try and stop how loud she was being. Marinette gripped onto his hair tighter, shifting her hips to make him go deeper, her thighs shaking from where they were propped up on his shoulders.

She shuddered, breathlessly falling back on the sofa after she climaxed.

Adrien trailed kisses down her thigh before getting up, putting his hand on the back of the sofa for balance as he leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back lazily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

He deepened the kiss immediately.

She felt somewhat dazed when he pulled back, breathing still not fully recovered, but to see him smiling at her softly as he placed another chaste kiss to her lips assured her that everything was okay.

He touched her mouth, moving her lip with his thumb. “No teeth.”

“No?” she asked.

“They're normal,” he said, pressing his fingertip against a tooth. “You're still hot, though. Don't worry.”

She bit him.

“Rude,” he scolded, smiling brightly as he pulled his hand back. “I'm complimenting you and this is what you do in return? So rude.”

Marinette huffed. “You're asking for too much.”

“Asking you to suck my dick again is probably too much,” he remarked.

She raised her eyebrows. “Is it?”

“Isn't it?” he questioned.

“Well, I do need to do something for you,” she pointed out, gesturing to where his erection was obvious. “And I didn't mind it before, so.”

He stared at her, taking in her expression, before coming out with, “Are you sure?”

She gave him a blowjob again.

And after she swallowed, complaining that it didn't taste any better, Adrien was excited that her teeth were back.

“This is ridiculous,” she said, bewildered.

“No, it's not,” he denied, crossing his arms. “I've got magic semen.”

“That doesn't explain why your erection isn't going down again!” she retorted, gesturing towards his crotch where his arousal was still fully in sight, not growing limp like it did after she'd used her hand before. “Do you feel tired?”

He pretended to shoot her. “Not right now.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, dubious. “Because we've already had a long day of travelling—”

“For real,” Adrien insisted. “I don't feel like I want to sleep or anything. Maybe it's your mouth that's magic instead.”

She glared.

“What?” he asked. “That's a compliment.”

“It didn't sound like one,” she muttered.

He patted her shoulder. “Usually people call it making love, but we make magic together instead.”

Marinette abruptly put her hand on his erection and squeezed.

He yelped. “Hey!”

“Let's see if it'll happen again,” she said, already leaning down to lick the tip before he could respond. And when she glanced up at him, she smiled, purposely running her tongue along her teeth. “I'll be careful.”

Adrien made a strangled noise.

She didn't hurt him with her canines, thankfully.

It didn't go down after.

Marinette was going to get a drink to try and get the taste out of her mouth before Adrien took out some chewing gum from his pocket, saying that his powers had predicted that he'd need it.

“You're a shit seer,” she said, gladly accepting it.

He beamed. “I thought it was telling me I'd have bad breath.”

“You smell nice,” she told him, leaning in to purposely take a sniff of his hair. “Especially after you shower. I like how you smell then.”

He had no shame. “Want to find out how I'd smell in there?”

Marinette laughed. “And have our parents question the water bill? No.”

He pouted.

There wasn't anyone that she could talk to about what she was. The internet was unreliable and mostly fiction, the magical community from their village was limited and had no one else like her, and she didn't fancy trying to find other groups across the country to talk to.

From what she knew, there were barely any of them left.

Adrien was more than happy to experiment with her.

She didn't mind it one bit.

They bought a whiteboard to hang up and record their findings on.

The teeth happened regardless of whether she swallowed or spat it out. Adrien theorised that it had to touch her tongue in the first place, to which she pointed out that the precum didn't trigger it when they'd stopped halfway through one time.

They continued using their mouths.

Marinette had a lot of energy.

And Adrien—

Adrien was more touchy-feely than ever, to the point that their friends that they'd made since coming to university had to ask whether they were dating.

She'd laughed awkwardly.

And Adrien had only said, “It's normal to touch your friends.”

She wondered whether it was normal to have his head between her legs while waiting for their dinner to cook.

It was the greedy part of her that wanted more. Unlike when it had started, it was no longer Adrien being the only one to initiate it. Marinette grew more bold with every passing day, her confidence soaring every time that he didn't reject her.

It got to the point that when she walked into the bathroom to see him sleepily brushing his teeth in the morning, she'd taken one look at his shirtless chest before kneeling down and taking him in her mouth.

His minty kiss afterwards didn't freshen her breath enough.

Since living together, the first time he slept in her bed came after watching a film. Marinette had been lounging to pass the time, hearing him typing up his essay out in the living room, dozing off until she felt the mattress shift as he joined her.

Adrien cosied up beside her, throwing an arm over her waist and nuzzling into her hair as he asked, “Whatcha watching?”

It wasn't even half an hour before she felt his erection pressed against her.

And instead of doing anything about it, she shifted to get comfortable, wanting to see whether he'd be the first to give in. It turned into him doing the same back, pretending to adjust the pillow and grinding his hips into her, his breath against her neck as he placed a stray kiss there.

When his hand slipped beneath her t-shirt, touching the exposed skin there, she guided his hand up further to touch her breast.

He froze. “No bra.”

“Not with pyjamas,” she reminded him.

He ran his thumb over her nipple. “Is this okay?”

“Why wouldn't it be?” Marinette asked, returning what she was getting by grinding back into him. “It's a bit weird that you haven't touched them yet, isn't it? We've done almost everything else.”

He cupped her breast, able to fit it in his hand. “I didn't know if you'd like this.”

It was telling how comfortable she was about being sexual with him now. “You're the one that suggested sex.”

“I—right,” he said, a breathless quality to his voice as he massaged her gently. “Is that—is that still on?”

Was it?

They'd been doing this for _months_. It had stopped being a new development within the first few weeks, turning into them touching each other all of the time, the holidays back at home excruciating to try and keep their hands to themselves.

Marinette didn't mind that she wasn't getting the declarations of love.

He was there, looking at only her with that soft smile that she loved to see, and all the time they spent together might as well have been classed as dates. Though they didn't kiss outside, their conversations hadn't changed.

He was still her best friend.

It was an added bonus that he thought she was attractive, even with her succubus traits coming through at times.

If she'd been sexual with a normal human, that would've been hard to explain.

That was why it was always encouraged to date someone that was in the know; to stay within the close-knit little community that they had that was their safe space, somewhere they could fumble and accidentally reveal any powers they had before continuing on with their lives like normal instead of changing everything for the worst because of a mistake.

“It took you three months to touch my boobs,” she mused, purposely rolling her hips back. “How long will it take you to actually have sex with me?”

He exclaimed, “I didn't know you wanted that!”

She laughed. “That's your excuse?”

“I'm just—I don't know what we're doing,” Adrien said, burying his face in her neck, hand slipping from her breast to embrace her instead. “I don't know what's too far for you. I'm scared of fucking everything up.”

“The only thing you should be fucking up is me,” she quipped.

“Marinette,” he groaned through his laughter. “I'm trying to be serious here.”

“I am, too,” she replied, patting his arm. “Don't you think I would've said something if I was unhappy? And you know that I'm bad at lying, so it's not like I could've been lying to you the whole time.”

He breathed out audibly. “What are we doing?”

“Hugging.”

“Technically, I'm only hugging you,” he said.

“ _Technically_ ,” Marinette repeated, drawing out the word. “We're spooning.”

“Oh.” There was a pause. “You're right, we are.”

It was with confidence she wouldn't have had months before that she asked, “Any chance that's going to be upgraded to you forking me?”

“That would be knife.” His laughter was muffled. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“You're not a sim,” she replied. “You're not going to die from woohooing.”

“Are you calling me old?” he demanded.

“You're older than me,” she pointed out. “That counts for something, right? And I'm baby-faced. You'll look like a skeleton next to me eventually.”

He pressed a kiss to her neck. “You're planning to stick around and torment me for that long?”

“It's part of our best friends pact,” she mused. “I get the joy of harassing you for life because you shared your pudding with me once.”

“You don't even like pudding,” he muttered.

She laughed. “That's why it was only once.”

She could feel his breath against her neck, the warmth there rivalled by his body pressed against her. Although they were clothed, there was something different about Adrien being on her bed when she could feel his erection against her.

Maybe she was getting too carried away.

It was Adrien that softly asked again, “What are we doing?”

“What do you think we're doing?” she replied just as quietly, glad that he wasn't able to see her expression. “Other than spooning.”

“Am I—am I reading too much into this?” he questioned, scooting down until he could lean his forehead against her shoulder blades, making it his hips were no longer touching her. “This isn't—I didn't think that this would happen. I mean, I'd always _hoped—_ ”

When he cut himself off only to never continue on that sentence, she had to question, “Hoped?”

“Is it not obvious I like you?”

Bewildered, Marinette asked, “You like me?”

“You think I'd do this with anyone else?” he mumbled against her shirt, still hiding his face in her back, adjusting how his arm was over her waist to pull her closer. “I never thought you'd say yes.”

She snorted. “To having sex?”

“Yes, _that_!” he exclaimed. “You're normally really quick to reject my dumb ideas—”

“But it's not a dumb idea,” she blurted. “It's... I want to do these things with you. It seemed like a dream come true.”

“Dream?” Adrien echoed. “What kind of dreams are you having?”

“Shut up,” she retorted, awkwardly jabbing him with her elbow. “I'm trying to say I like you—you know, in the way that I'd always thought about being like this with you.”

All he got from that was, “Sex dreams.”

“I'm trying to confess to you here!” she complained, burying her face in the pillow. “Don't ruin this by teasing me.”

Adrien brushed her hair aside, pressing a kiss to her neck. “You like me?”

“Can't you tell?” she muttered.

“I couldn't,” he said, nipping her neck gently. “I had no idea.”

“Well, same to you,” she lamely replied, rolling over so she could see his expression. They were close enough that she barely had to lean forward at all to rest her forehead against his. “How long have you liked me?”

“So long,” he whispered, placing a kiss to her lips. And the fact that that was more familiar than him confessing his feelings was telling for their relationship. “I've loved you for years, Marinette. I was never subtle about it.”

She huffed. “Clearly you were!”

“No,” he denied, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he looked into her eyes. “Why do you think I've never dated anyone else? I'm not interested in anyone but you.”

She swallowed. “How was I supposed to know?”

“I asked you to prom,” he pointed out.

Marinette squinted. “So? We've been saying we'll go together for years.”

“ _Exactly_.”

“No,” she said, drawing out the word with a furrow of her brow. “If you wanted it to be a date, you had to be more obvious than that.”

He bumped his nose against hers. “Is asking you to have sex not enough?”

“You failed if you wanted that to be romantic,” she replied.

“Is this romantic?” he asked, pointedly glancing down to where his arms was wrapped around her waist and their legs were tangled as they faced each other. “I wouldn't do this with anyone else.”

Her response to that was, “That's because I'm your best friend.”

“I've been making out with you for months.”

She glared. “Without touching my boobs.”

“Is that what it takes?” he questioned with a laugh.

“In this case, yes,” she confirmed.

“Okay,” Adrien started, dramatically placing his hand on her breast. “I like you.”

She blinked.

He squeezed. “Well?”

“This isn't how it ever went down in my fantasies,” Marinette remarked, dumbly looking down to her chest. “I don't know whether to be offended or not.”

“I need to make up for the months of not touching you,” he said.

“You can start by actually going under my shirt,” she mused. “That way your confession will be more sincere.”

“Oh, you're absolutely right,” he agreed, doing exactly that and cupping her bare breast, purposely brushing his thumb over her nipple. “Marinette, will you do be the honour of being my girlfriend?”

“Hang on—”

“ _What—_ ”

She slipped her hand under his shirt, doing the same and making it so she could feel his heartbeat. “I like you.”

He laughed. “You've said that.”

“I'm saying it again,” she insisted, beaming. “Boobs make it sincere, right?”

“I never said I wanted mine touched!” he exclaimed.

She pinched his nipple.

He hissed. “This is supposed to be a confession—”

She kissed him.

Adrien didn't protest.

His touch on her breast was less of a joke then. Marinette removed her hand, favouring placing one leg over his hip to lessen the distance between them. He wasted no time in shifting closer, making it so his crotch was pressed against her once more.

She made a noise of approval.

He deepened the kiss.

And when they rolled over for her to be on her back, his hair tickling her eyebrows, Marinette had to push him away and exclaim, “My laptop!”

He laughed.

“Hang on, let me just—” Marinette collected the device, shutting it before carefully placing it on the floor where neither of them would step. And with that done, she flopped back down with a smile. “Okay, continue.”

Adrien placed a hand to her cheek. “You're cute.”

She leaned into his touch. “Yeah?”

“So cute,” he confirmed, placing kisses over her face and making her laugh. “You are my girlfriend now, right?”

She beamed. “I don't know, am I?”

“I'm asking!”

“No, you're not,” she denied, turning to place a kiss to his palm. “You have to actually ask me to make it happen. Assuming is bad.”

“After all I've _suffered—_ ”

“Suffered?” she questioned. “I'm the one that's been swallowing your come.”

He pulled a face. “I never asked you to do that.”

She teased, “My point is that I'm the one suffering, not you.”

Adrien said, “You've ignored my flirting for years—”

“It's not flirting if one party is unaware,” she retorted. “And I thought you were being friendly. How was I supposed to know the difference? You're always like that with me.”

“Because I love you!”

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

Adrien made a choked noise before pressing his face into her chest, hiding his expression. It didn't do anything to hide the red on the top of his ears, though.

It had never seemed possible before. The very thought of Adrien confessing his love had seemed far-fetched and out of reach, far more than being lucky enough to kiss him, yet that was all falling into her lap without her having to do much.

He was the one that had approached her about it all.

And in the end, he'd confessed first, too.

“I guess I did suck your dick first,” she mused, saying her thoughts aloud. “That counts for something, right? I wasn't just making you suffer for nothing.”

He groaned.

“What?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair. “I made you come, didn't I? It can't have been that bad.”

“How can you be so blasé about this?” he questioned.

“I screamed enough in my pillow about everything that happened,” Marinette remarked. “I'm putting off my meltdown for a while. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get a lot of second-hand embarrassment about all of this later.”

He glanced up at her. “Don't be embarrassed.”

“My life is an embarrassment,” she said.

“But I'm a big part of that,” he replied, pouting.

“You're right,” she agreed, smiling widely. “Boyfriends tend to be a big part, huh?”

He beamed. “Yeah.”

She questioned, “Is it weird if I ask to kiss you?”

“No,” Adrien said, straightening up so their faces were on level again. “I'll do anything you want.”

She teased, “Even touch my boob?”

He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. “If that'll please you.”

“Oh, very much,” she said with a laugh.

-x-

They took it slow.

Well, as slow as it could be when they'd already been doing almost everything but penetrative sex already.

There wasn't much of a change between them; they spent a lot of time together instead of going out with friends most of the time, holding hands when they walked around, and Adrien dragged her to the cinema to see a new film, leaning on her shoulder the entire time.

The main difference was that she'd wake up with him beside her, and they'd make out there instead of in the kitchen for a while.

She was right in thinking that there wasn't much of a difference in their normal behaviour.

And with the context that he'd been in love with her the whole time, it made sense.

She teased him a lot for that.

Adrien teased right back, pretending to be offended that she hadn't responded to his signals for so long.

It wasn't her fault that it was normal for them to have barely any personal space when it came to each other.

Their friends weren't surprised when they said they were dating; rather, they asked why they'd been hiding it for so long.

Marinette tried to say that that wasn't the case.

They didn't believe her until Adrien backed her up, laughing the whole time.

She huffed. “This is all your fault.”

Suddenly, he wasn't shy about kissing her in public.

Marinette got flustered easily when they were outside. It was more than lingering touches and brushes of his hand; he kissed her cheek outside of classes, hugged her tightly until she wheezed when she tried to get away, and was persistent that she had to kiss him good-bye whenever they parted.

Their friends pretended to gag.

Her face felt hot.

But it was worth it to see him smiling so widely.

Her energy levels were never low any more. She could stay up the entire night playing games and feel refreshed in the morning still because Adrien had touched her if she wanted to, though there was the plus of her sleeping schedule not being terribly ruined by the energy boots. She never had a problem of falling asleep when she closed her eyes.

It brought up the question whether touches with a sexual intention counted differently for her. Though when he brought up testing it out, she quickly denied it, not wanting to be apart for the point of research.

She said she was happy with how it was.

And regardless, it wasn't as though she'd wither away and die because he wouldn't touch her. Hugging a friend was enough if she put her arms around their neck and touched their skin in the process, or latched onto their hands while being dramatic.

There was a lot of ways around it.

Adrien's power was always vague.

He'd never know the time or place where he'd need it, yet he'd wake up some days with the distinct urge to have a certain item on him that day. It ranged from mints, extra pairs of socks, or even a hairband once when hers had snapped.

It wasn't an all-knowing power that allowed him to see the future.

He was jumpy one day.

Marinette watched him in bemusement as he plodded around the kitchen, bumping his hip into the counters, banging his head on the cupboard door, and even dropping the utensils while he was cooking. It was the clumsiest she'd seen him in a while.

It was usually alcohol that made him careless.

“What's up?” she asked, a hoarse-quality to her voice from just waking up.

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes before turning away.

His ears were red.

She didn't push the subject.

At least, that was until he got flustered when she draped herself over him on his bed, ready to spend the day away lazing around, only for him to splutter and move away.

She frowned.

He touched his neck, avoiding eye contact.

“You're being weird,” she accused, poking his side.

“Am I?” Adrien asked, his voice sounding more high-pitched than usual. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You're being all blushy,” she said, stretching out and getting comfortable, reaching her arm up behind her to adjust the pillow. It didn't escape her notice that he glanced at her exposed stomach before looking away again. “Like that! Do I have something on my face?”

His voice wasn't back to normal. “You're as cute as ever.”

“Are you embarrassed?” she questioned.

He sat up, hiding his face. “No.”

“You _are_ ,” she said, gleeful. “What's going on in that head of yours? It's been a while since you've been this awkward.”

“I'm not awkward,” he tried to say.

“Yeah, sure,” Marinette replied, sitting up to wrap her arms around him, resting her forehead against his back. “Tell me, you big baby.”

He mumbled, “Don't call me a baby.”

“Tell me,” she demanded.

“I'm just—” Adrien cut himself off to run a hand through his hair, letting out an audible breath. “I'm... shy.”

“Cute,” she cooed.

“I had a prediction this morning,” he said.

He didn't elaborate.

“Okay?” It came out sounding like a question. “What's up, then? You only see objects? So, unless you saw a dildo and got flustered—”

“What? _No—_ ”

“Tampon?” she asked. “That embarrassed you before.”

“No!” he denied.

“Tell me,” Marinette encouraged, pressing a kiss to his neck. “You're being weirder than normal. You won't even look me in the eyes, dude. Think of my self-esteem.”

He let out a laugh. “Are you sure?”

“Am I sure what?” she asked.

“Check my pocket,” he suggested.

She touched his backside.

“Not that one,” he chastised with a laugh. “The front! The same side.”

“Okay, fine,” she said, squeezing before she did as she was told. It was a little awkward from their positions to reach in, though there was only one thing inside. “Got it.”

And when she pulled it out, she stared.

Adrien cleared his throat.

It was a condom.

“Well,” she started, not as surprised as she should've been. “I guess I know what we're doing today.”

He made a choked noise. “That's what you have to say?”

“When did you buys these?” she asked, stretching her arm out and waving the condom in front of his face. “I never saw any in your room.”

“A few weeks ago,” he admitted, fidgeting.

“Cool,” was what she said before she cupped his cheek, forcefully turning his head for a kiss.

He didn't resist.

Adrien had gotten good at touching her breasts.

Marinette kicked off her shorts while they were kissing, taking the initiative of doing the same for him, causing them to fumble and laugh before accomplishing their task. There was a brief pause for her to take her shirt off before the kissing resumed with Adrien tangling his fingers in her hair, climbing on top of her as her head was against the comfortable pillows on his bed.

She wasn't too shy to wrap her legs around his waist.

Adrien paused to sit up, tugging his shirt off and giving her a good view of his body.

She put a hand to his chest. “I like you.”

“Stop,” he said with a laugh, slapping it away.

She pouted.

With a huff, he cupped her breast. “I like you more.”

“This isn't a competition,” she replied, pulling him back in with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, kissing him deeply. When they parted, Adrien was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. “I still win any argument because I swallow.”

He squinted. “That's _not_ a good reason—”

She kissed him again.

And when his hand trailed down between her legs, she shifted to spread them more, anticipating the teasing touches that he always started with. Adrien didn't like to rush; rather, he took his time, only going further than kissing if they didn't have to go anywhere for a while.

It felt nice.

Having one of his fingers inside her felt nice, too.

With her face against the crook of his neck, letting out soft moans as he curled his finger while brushing his thumb over her clit to stimulate her, there was nothing about the situation that she was upset about. The smell of Adrien's shampoo was still fragrant from where he'd showered in the morning, the heat of his body combated the cold that their heating couldn't make up for, and she was happier than ever from having his attention.

It sweetened all of it knowing that her feelings weren't one-sided any more.

According to him, they had never been.

The pounding of her pulse between her legs was hard to ignore. Marinette rocked her hips, urging for him to reach deeper, yet he didn't use two fingers. He was teasing her, still; his touches were barely-there, drawing it out and making her make a frustrated noise.

“Adrien,” she complained.

He laughed, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Yes?”

“I'm not going to have sex with you if you keep this up,” she threatened.

His body shook with another laugh. “But my predictions always come true?”

“Yeah, that you'll rip the wrapper,” she agreed, leaning back to glare at him. “I'll throw it away before you can get it on. That way it won't be betraying your vision.”

He made an offended noise. “That's mean!”

“You are,” she said, gesturing down.

He slipped his finger out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer. And instead of his hand coming back, it was his crotch that time. There was nothing in the way that time since their clothes were discarded on the floor, making it so she was finally able to feel all of him.

Being naked in front of him wasn't as embarrassing as she'd always imagined; rather, she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, instead smiling whenever she saw him gazing at her.

Marinette shifted so they were aligned perfectly for her to grind onto him.

He inhaled sharply.

She kissed him.

Adrien didn't put up any resistance to that. With his arms on either side of her head to keep him up, he rocked his hips against her, giving her that much-needed friction against her clit, though he was careful not to let his arousal slip since he hadn't put the condom yet.

With that realisation, she patted his shoulder, breaking off the kiss to say, “Let's do this before you chicken out.”

“Me?” he asked, rolling over onto his back with a dramatic sigh. “Wouldn't it be you?”

She tossed the condom at him. “No.”

Adrien pouted. “This isn't feeling very romantic.”

She put her hand on his chest. “What about now?”

“Now I regret starting this joke,” he muttered, opening up the wrapper.

Marinette placed kisses across his shoulders as he got ready, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him from behind. Then when it took longer than she'd expected, she closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

“Shut up,” he said.

She laughed. “I didn't say anything!”

“I can feel you judging me,” he accused.

She leaned into him. “I think you can feel my boobs, actually.”

“Boobs aren't sincere any more, they're judging,” he proclaimed.

“Oh, no.” Marinette sighed. “What a terrible development.”

“I haven't done this before, okay,” he hastily said.

She could see his ears were red. “No?”

“Neither have you, so shut up,” he muttered.

Marinette snickered. “It can't be that hard.”

“Something is—”

She pushed him.

Adrien squawked as he fell on the bed.

“Oh, you did it,” she said, giving him a thumbs up. “Good job.”

He buried his face in his hands, embarrassed.

Marinette nudged him so he was on his back, moving so she could sit on his thighs. It was strange to think that Adrien was the shy one of them at that moment; she'd always thought that she'd be a spluttering mess, yet it was her that grasped his erection, giving it a few pumps before she put her weight onto her knees, lifting herself up.

It was awkward trying to guide the tip where she wanted it.

With a hand on his thigh for support, she started to press down slowly, sucking in a breath at the first feeling of intrusion. It was different to his fingers; slippery because of the condom and felt fuller. Adrien moaned along with her as she eventually bottomed out, sitting back down on his lap, trying to adjust to the feeling.

His hands came to rest on her waist, lips parted and the rosy complexion to his cheeks not just because he was shy.

“It's weird,” she blurted.

He laughed.

And she laughed with him, any nervousness she'd been feeling disappearing because of his smile. There was something so comforting about his touch; whether it was his hands on her hips, or the brush of his hand any other time, she was thankful for it all.

“Feels weird when you laugh,” he said.

“Does it?” she questioned, curious.

“It's—nice?” It came out sounding like a question. “I mean, of course this is nice. But—”

He cut himself off with a surprised noise when she lifted herself up slightly, not quite making it so he was all the way out of her, before sinking back down, trying to get familiar with the movement. And from his expression and the way he was looking at her, she was assured that he was feeling the same.

She did it again.

Adrien shifted, thrusting up to meet up her, making it feel deeper than before.

She moaned.

It felt really good.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, surprised when her voice sounded breathy to her own ears. “I like it.”

He repeated it, his hold on her waist getting tighter. There was the familiar tightening of her stomach stirring, the feeling coming faster than it would've been otherwise, and she leaned forward to kiss him, feeling at a loss when she could only look at him.

Adrien kissed her deeply, thrusting up into her at the new angle.

Her moans weren't quite muffled by the kiss.

There was the sound of their skin slapping filling the room, the feel of his breath on her skin, and it felt like she was overwhelmed already. Marinette gave up trying to keep herself up, pressed against his chest as she buried her face into his neck, moving her hips to meet his thrusts.

She could feel his breaths by her ear.

It was more of a turn on than she'd ever thought it would be.

Her movements became more desperate, less of a rhythm than there had been before, but it was made up by Adrien meeting her every time. She placed sloppy kisses to his neck, not trying to hold back the noises that escaped her, and could feel that she was almost there.

She moaned.

And Adrien—

He abruptly stopped, holding onto her hips as he blurted, “Wait, wait—”

She was breathless. “What?”

“Sorry, I—” Adrien took in an audible breath as he rested his head against her shoulder. “I don't want to stop already.”

It took a moment for her to realise what he meant.

She laughed. “But I was almost there.”

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her skin.

“You better be,” she scolded.

His response was to nudge her to turn over, making it so he was the one hovering above her. With his hands on either side of her head, she grinned, wrapping her legs around his hips, bringing him closer.

And when Adrien thrust into her without much trouble, she groaned at the change of positions. He started to move, slicks sounds starting to fill the room again, and she reached up to hold onto the pillow for something to do with her hands. There was only so much she could do when they were like that.

So, she closed her eyes, momentarily losing herself to the feeling.

He was brushing against her clit more at the new angle. The additional friction was more than enough to have shifting her hips to meet him, letting out a loud noise each time.

And as he rut against her, hitting the right places to make her squirm and her stomach to twist in pleasure, she was sure that voice was giving away how close she was. Adrien failed to keep himself up the whole way through; one arm slumping down as his thrusts become less consistent, kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue inside almost immediately.

It was a nice feeling.

Her legs tightened around him when she climaxed, breaking the kiss to try and combat the sudden breathlessness.

It didn't take long for him to find his own release. The jerk of his hips was desperate, the overwhelming feeling of being sensitive making her moan still, and when he shuddered and let his head fall down onto her shoulder as he finished, she brushed his hair away from his face, kissing his temple.

Adrien's breathing was as ragged as her own.

He kissed her.

And when they parted, she got that same sense of pride from seeing his expression; from the colour on his cheeks, the red of his lips, and the fond way that he was looking at it, it always reminded her that she loved him.

It helped that he was good to look at.

Marinette's smile reached her eyes.

Adrien stared.

“What?” she asked.

“Oh, fuck!” he exclaimed, scrambling to push himself upright, wincing as he shifted his hips. “I think it broke.”

She blinked. “Eh?”

“Your _teeth_!”

Her tongue confirmed that her fangs were back.

And after wincing as Adrien gently pulled out, it was revealed that the condom didn't break; rather, like when he finished in her mouth, he was still hard despite the full condom.

He complained while getting it off. “This is all your fault.”

“You should've expected this,” she retorted.

“You didn't!” he pointed out. “I thought I'd be, like, protected—”

It was with unearned confidence that she said, “Condoms aren't effective against succubi.”

He had to retrieve some wet wipes from across the room to clear up properly, awkwardly scrunching up the condom in one before placing it in the bin. There was no finesse in his actions; he was clumsy and endearing all at once, especially when he sat back down on the edge of the bed, glaring at his crotch.

She snickered.

“You don't get to laugh at me!”

She smiled. “You feel tired?”

“No, so that's even _worse_ ,” he insisted.

“Why?” Marinette questioned, hugging him from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. “We can go again.”

“And kill me?” he demanded.

“You don't feel any exhaustion with me,” she mused. “I'm supposed to be a sex demon. I get it.”

“You're not a demon,” he denied.

She deadpanned, “I have fangs from you orgasming.”

He snorted. “That still doesn't make any sense to me.”

“It seems pretty homophobic,” she pointed out. “What if I'm into girls? I deserve fangs with them, too.”

“...You're not experimenting with anyone,” Adrien said, tilting his head to bonk hers. “That's cheating.”

“I'll consider it,” she mused.

“What can I get for you to _not_ consider being unfaithful?” he questioned, the teasing quality to his voice showing that he wasn't taking her seriously. “I can't break you up with already, we haven't even told your parents yet.”

“Or yours,” she replied.

He snapped his fingers. “Answer my question.”

“Have sex with me again,” Marinette said, biting his shoulder. “Where did you put your condoms?”

“In there,” he said, gesturing to the drawer.

She jumped off the bed, fetching the whole box and putting it on the bedside table. There was nothing about her that felt tired after getting her breath back; she was energised as ever, skin contact keeping her healthy without her investing in any skin care products, and her newfound libido didn't seem to go by the rule of everyone else's.

“I always thought it sounded unbelievable when people said they stayed up all night having sex,” she mused, dropping down to her knees in front of him, grasping his member at the bottom. “But there might be something to it.”

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, my death.”

“You sure about that?” she questioned. “You said you're not tired.”

“You can keep my boners up, not replace my missing sleep.”

She pressed a kiss to the tip. “Want to find out?”

He swallowed.

She smiled, showing her teeth.

He grew visibly flustered. “How am I supposed to say no to that?”

“You're not,” she replied before opening her mouth and taking him in.

There was an aftertaste there from the condom. It wasn't unpleasant enough to stop her from bobbing her head, moving slowly as to not catch her teeth. She squeezed around the bottom, moving her hand for the part that she couldn't reach without gagging.

She knew her limitations.

Adrien seemed more than pleased with what she was doing already.

It was with confidence that she guided one of his hands into her hair, glancing up as she started to suck the tip once, flashing him what she hoped to be an encouraging smile.

His lips were parted, looking so wrecked and pretty with the redness on his face contrasting well to the colour of his skin. Adrien always looked good, but when it was paired with that expression—

She opened her mouth wider, taking him in slowly before starting to move her head. Adrien's fingers were in her hair, not quite moving her head but tightening around the strands, a comforting presence that spurred her on.

And as his breathing got louder, she dropped her free hand that wasn't holding his erection down, trailing a fingertip over her clit to dampen it before thrusting it inside, spreading her legs further to try and get a better angle. And when she moaned around him, Adrien let out a audible breath.

She idly fingered herself, focusing her attention on sucking him. It was easy to tell that he was getting close from the noises he was letting out, becoming more vocal with his desperation.

He tried to get her to stop.

Marinette stubbornly stayed there, upping her fingers to two, letting out another moan around him.

His fingers tightened in her hair.

And when he shuddered, she relaxed, letting him get it all out before she swallowed and lapped up the residue that was left, cleaning him as she glanced up to see his expression.

It was as wrecked as before, though his breathing was heavier by then.

She slipped her fingers out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand after she'd kissed his tip, flashing him a smile that had him focusing on her teeth.

“That's twice,” she remarked with a pointed look at his erection. “How'd you feel?”

Adrien's laugh sounded more like a wheeze. “You're keeping count?”

“Yes,” Marinette confirmed, reaching out for the box to grab a condom, undoing the wrapper with the intent of her being the one to put it on him that time. “Think you can keep up, old man?”

He audibly swallowed. “I'm going to die.”

“Again, you're not a sim,” she said, furrowing her brow as she attempted to put the condom on.

When she looked up to see Adrien's expression was smug, she flicked his erection.

He squawked, “ _Marinette_!”

“Shut up, then,” she retorted, narrowing her eyes. “You shouldn't be complaining that you're about to come for the third time. Anyone else would kill to be in your shoes.”

He huffed. “I'm not wearing shoes.”

She clenched a hand in victory when she succeeded.

“Good job,” he said, patting her head.

She beamed. “Faster than you, right?”

“It's not a competition,” he said with a laugh, taking her hands to pull her up to her feet. “How do you want to do this?”

She questioned, “You're letting me choose?”

“If I'm nice to you, you might let me sleep eventually,” he mused.

“We haven't even had dinner yet,” she pointed out.

“A dinner break, then,” he amended.

She kissed him.

Adrien wasn't any less enthusiastic than he was before.

He was the one to pull away first with the statement, “We need lip balm.”

She blinked. “Right now?”

“Do you want chapped lips, Marinette?” he demanded, getting up to fetch a little tin from his desk. And after taking off the lid and smearing his finger, he put it on her lips before his own, moving her lip up to press his fingertip against her canine. “There, now we're ready.”

It was good to know that that small change was one that he liked. There was nothing faked about his reaction, not when he went out of his way to touch them or grew visibly flustered whenever she showed her teeth while flirting.

She laughed. “We're good to go now?”

“Very,” he confirmed, putting it on his bedside beside the other condoms.

She fell back against the mattress, dragging him with her as she pulled him into a kiss. Marinette had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, closing her eyes with a pleased hum as he responded in kind, using one hand to keep himself up so he wouldn't crush her.

He caressed her breast, running his thumb over her nipple before pinching it, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down her down her neck. And as he travelled lower, she spread her legs, already anticipating what he was doing when his kisses went past her navel.

Except when he got down there, Adrien pressed one kiss to her inner thigh—completely avoiding where she wanted him to touch—before making his intent clear when he got off of her and made a move to roll her over.

She complied with a huff, turning onto her front, resting her head on arms.

Adrien pushed her hips up, getting her up on her knees.

It worked when he was standing on the floor instead of kneeling on the bed behind her, apparently. Marinette didn't have to ponder their height difference when she felt him pressing against her, smoothing his hands over her backside before gently nudging the tip inside her.

She pushed her hips back in encouragement.

He entered her slowly.

Adrien let out a moan when he was fully inside her.

And Marinette—

She buried her face into the duvet, a bit overwhelmed by how different it felt every time they changed positions. He moved slowly at first; carefully pulling out until only the tip was inside before sliding back in. The delay in his actions did nothing to stop the slick sound from how wet she was.

It wasn't embarrassing, though.

Marinette spread her legs, adjusting her knees to get more comfortable, letting out a moan as he thrust back into her again. The hands on her hips were a detail that she liked, the feeling of his hold one that she'd always been a fan of before, yet there was something different about it when they were naked.

She had no complaints.

He built up a rhythm gradually, taking into account how her moans sounded to see whether he'd continue at that angle or not. She was clutching onto the duvet, mouth open as the moans left her with every slap of their skin filling up the room, trying to rock her hips back to meet his thrusts, trying to feel him deeper.

Adrien moved closer, pressing against her back as he placed kisses there, slowing down the roll of hips and making her let out a frustrated noise at the sudden shift.

And rather than pick up the pace, he reached to grasp one of her breasts, massaging it gently as he almost completely pulled out before rocking back into her just as slowly.

“Stop teasing,” she complained.

He touched her nipple. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“ _Adrien_.”

He went back to standing up, smoothing his hands over her back. “Yes?”

“I'll do... something,” she lamely said. “I'll hurt you.”

He snorted. “What a threat.”

“I can't think right now!” she retorted, purposely shifting her hips. “Why can you?”

“Because I'm trying not to come too early again,” he replied matter-of-factly.

“Does that even matter when you have no refractory period?”

He almost pulled out completely. “Oh, using technical terms, are we?”

She pushed back, letting out a moan as he was fully inside her. “Is that even important right now?”

Adrien started to move again, thrusting in consistently instead of teasing more.

She moaned, burying her head back in her arms, aware of how hot her face was feeling from a mixture of the pleasure and her breath against the duvet. Her breasts were moving with each thrust, slick sounds filling the room, and his hold back on her hips had her moans becoming more breathless with every passing moment.

Marinette was the one to climax first.

Her legs felt weak, no longer holding her up as she flopped down against the bed. And instead of continuing to rut against her, Adrien pulled out.

His hair tickled her neck as he leaned onto her, moaning.

She peeked over her shoulder to see his hand moving almost frantically on his arousal, rubbing in a familiar way that she'd always been the one to do to him before, until he shuddered, almost collapsing on top of her as he finished.

“That's cheating,” she accused.

His laughter was breathy. “I have to stop you somehow.”

Rolling over to face him, Marinette pushed his sweaty hair off of his face when he rested his cheek against her breast. “You stole my teeth.”

“You still look cute without them,” he assured her, patting her arm. “I may not feel like it, but my soul's dying. I'm not cut out to have sex so much.”

She huffed. “You make it sound like it was torture.”

“Having a never-ending erection isn't my dream!” he exclaimed.

“Who needs viagra if you have me, am I right?” she quipped.

“Yes, your succubussy is supreme,” Adrien replied.

She pretended to gag. “Why would you say _that_?”

“What?” Adrien tried to say through his laughter. “I've been holding onto that one for a while! It's funny, you can't tell me otherwise.”

“It's disgusting,” she denied, flicking the end of his nose. “I'll never touch you if that comes out of your mouth again.”

He pouted.

“You're not funny,” she said.

“I am a bit,” he insisted, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She frowned. “No.”

“What else have I got going for me, then?” Adrien asked. Then, he quickly added on, “Other than my stunning good looks, of course. I can't forget about that.”

“I regret touching you at all,” she proclaimed. “How did you ever manage to seduce me when you're this unfunny?”

“I don't know, my brain's fried,” he replied. “I don't think I'll be able to think straight for days.”

She laughed. “Wanna get our water bill up together?”

“You're the one concerned with the bill, not me!” he said, pointing an accusatory finger her way. “Why is it any different now?”

“Because we're dating?” Marinette suggested, biting the end of his finger. It didn't have the same effect when her canines were back to normal. “And our parents need to find out somehow.”

He scrunched up his face. “Not from thinking we're having sex in the shower, thank you.”

“Fine, I'll tell them normally,” she gave in with a dramatic sigh. “But we really do need to shower. I feel gross.”

“ _You_ do?” Adrien gestured down between his legs. “I've still gotta take this off.”

“Yeah, but that sounds like a you problem,” she quipped.

He tickled her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://xiueryn.tumblr.com) ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶♥


End file.
